10 Reasons Why Scorpius Should Have Been A Girl
by RBTL
Summary: Ten reasons why Scorpius Malfoy should have been born a girl. AS/S One-shot


**A/N **: This was just a quick cute thing I wrote. Hopefully it will make you giggle! Note that I don't actually believe the "reasons" to be true, I merely used what society used to see and still sometime considers to be truth to make a story. Hopefully I won't offend anyone.

_  
Reason #1: Girls cannot carry on their family name. _

Draco hoped that Astoria would have a girl. If the next Malfoy heir was a girl, when she married she would end the Malfoy name and all of the stigma that was attached to it. A girl would never have to spend the rest of her life tortured by her name. He didn't really mind having a boy though, not after the first time he held his newborn son, Scorpius.

_Reason #2: Girls don't normally date other girls._

Ron saw Scorpius on the platform and wished he had been born a girl. If that darn Malfoy kid had been a girl he would not have had to worry about his daughter falling in love with him. Redheaded Malfoy babies would give Ron a heart attack.

_Reason #3: Girls like to gossip with other girls._

Rose sighed when she met Scorpius Malfoy, the boy. She was hoping to make friends at Hogwarts, friends with girls. Now it looked like she would be stuck with Al and Scorpius. It was too bad one of them wasn't a girl, someone she could share secrets with about boys and makeup and clothing.  
_  
Reason #4: Girls aren't very scary._

Neville squished a whimper when he caught sight of Malfoy for the first time. It was bad enough being in school with his father for seven years, but now he would have to teach the look-alike son for seven years too. A girl Malfoy would never have had her father's hair or her father's smirk.

_Reason #5: Girls don't get into as much trouble as boys._

Headmaster Flitwick paced as he waited for Scorpius Malfoy to show up in his office. Daily he rued the fact that Scorpius was a boy. Girls were so much less trouble than boys. Girls sat quietly and gossiped while boys went for adventures in the Forbidden Forest and Chamber of Secrets. And girls never blew up the faculty toilets with Dungbombs.

_Reason #6: Boys don't hit girls._

James frowned when he ended up in detention for punching Malfoy. If that kid had been born a girl, his nancy clothes and sissy smile would have matched him better. Plus, James never hit girls, so he wouldn't have ended up spending the next six Saturday's scrubbing cauldrons after he punched him.

_Reason #7: Boys get injured more than girls._

Madame Pomfrey shook her head every time Al and Scorpius ended up in the infirmary. Honestly, they got more injuries than their fathers ever had. It was too bad they weren't calm, quiet girls. Girls ended up in the infirmary far less often, and with less serious injuries, than boys did.

_Reason #8: Boys are less afraid of authority than girls._

Mafalda Hopkirk cried whenever she found a paper bearing Scorpius's name in her inbox. She was used to the names on the Improper Use of Magic forms being boy's names because boys got in trouble more than girls. But Scorpius Malfoy got into too much trouble, playing tricks on Muggles. Nothing horrible, just singing animals being seen in Muggle shopping centres. The Malfoy name let him get away with barely a slap on the hand though, so it happened far more often than Mafalda liked.  
_  
Reason #9: Boys aren't supposed to be feminine like girls._

Scorpius dreamed he was a girl sometimes. He always liked the dreams because, as a girl, people liked him better. As a girl he was beautiful instead of too feminine, thin instead of gangly . As a girl, he was able to tell Al just how cute he thought Al was. As a girl he was able to live happily ever after, like some fairy princess.

_Reason #10: Boys normally fall in love with girls._

Al wanted his crush to be a girl. It was so much easier to like a girl, who you could take on dates in public without being stared at and bring home to meet your parents without embarrassing explanations. But girls were so boring and unattractive. In fact, Al didn't mind that Scorpius wasn't a girl. Most of the time, he was really glad he was a boy.


End file.
